Rise Up
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto takes on the world with a braver face, and a mysterious power.[AU] [Eventual NaruIno][FantasyAngstAdventureAction]


**Rise Up**

_**A/N: Another epic NaruIno. This WILL be AU. Be prepared my friends. I cannot promise quick updates for anything. But expect a well thought up plot.**_

----

**Chapter 1: Holding Out**

Being an orphan was never easy. Being an orphan with no home, and people who won't even give you a second thought wasn't a walk in the park. In a world like this, it was hard to find people who were kind to one with nothing.

Uzumaki Naruto, young man of the age 14, homeless, with no parents, almost considered a savage. He roamed the streets looking for food. He hunted in the vast forests and ran free in open fields. Other people were either busy on missions, meeting with friends, tending to family, or continueing to pollute the world with evil.

In this world, filled with summoners, swordsmen, archers, elven creatures, giants, trolls, ninjas, pirates, etc; Uzumaki Naruto thrives to survive.

----

While finishing up his dinner of berries and fire cooked fish, Naruto sits atop a tree and stares at the stars. He scratches his head, wondering whether he'll ever find a family, or at least an occupation.

A light, a bright and blue light begins to flash before his eyes. It sparkles, from blue to red, he stares in wonder. In a matter of seconds a sword appears. His instincts told him to grab the sword and he did. With a surge of energy flowing through him he pretty much fell over. He screamed as the sharp pains continued to flow through him. He growled, trying to regain power over the weapon. He wasn't a stranger to the unknown, something like this didn't scare him at all.

But hell was it painful.

As the pain stopped, he took a closer look at the sword. It had a pitch black blade with a hilt the colour red. It wasn't heavy at all as he swung it with his right arm. It seemed to be at a perfect length, perfect weight, and an ideal look.

A smile curled onto his berry stained lips. It was time for him to visit town for an occupation certificate.

"Okay world, prepare to meet Uzumaki Naruto!"

---------

As expected, the town was way more busier than the forests. Though the land has changed, the people haven't. He grabbed a fly before it landed on his head, squished it, then disposed of it. He had spent some time cleaning himself up enough to be presentable, stealing clothes from those who wanted to go to the near by hotsprings. He didn't care if they were left with no clothes. One thing he learned while growing up was that people didn't matter. Although that thought did compete with his wish to be acknowledged. Right now he didn't know what he wanted exactly.

Although, standing at the entrance of the Swordsmen House, there was one thing he really wanted. The chance to officially go on missions. To earn money, to get recognized, to get a better life. It all came in one tattoo.

"Hello there sir," a man called out as it was Naruto's turn to achieve his tattoo.

He approached the counter, ignoring the glares he received from those who passed by him. He wouldn't let them bother his moment. The moment when he gets his tattoo.

As he reached the desk, the man that was so friendly only seconds ago, backed away from the booth.

"Y-You!" he cried, Naruto cocked his head.

"I want a swordsman tattoo sir," Naruto said using the most polite tone he could muster. He could feel his face twitch as he smiled. Of course he has smiled before, but never in front of another human. For Naruto, to see a human is to see nothing. They glared, he ignored it.

The booth was suddenly shut down. Naruto was knocking on the closed window, yelling to get attention. Feeling anger begin to develop within him, he felt the sword that was safely in his hand twitch.

"What the...?" Naruto muttered as he started in shock at the sword, "My...My hand!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" His screams of horror broke the glass that put distance between the customer and the employee. The screams of the panicking people were clearly heard, but that didn't matter to Naruto. Trivial things like that didn't matter, all that he thought about was the searing pain that flashed through his arm.

A black, metallic like substance wrapped around his arm. He watched it transform while grunting from his pain. Trying to stop it with force alone, his arm eventually stretched out and something clicked in his head.

The sleeve of his shirt now torn and assunder from the weapon, his shoulder stayed bare, but only for a few moments. The metallic substance etched a tattoo onto his shoulder using but only his blood as the ink. Naruto let out one more scream before he everything turned black.

-----------------

His head hurt like hell, and he has absolutely no idea what had just occured. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that his arm wasn't possessed anymore, and his sword was securely in his back.

As he examined what was left of his sleeve, he noticed an interesting looking tattoo. He stared in wonder as he read the word; _'Berserker' ._

It had a rough look to it, but it looked awfully cool. He rubbed his head, trying to remember what had just occured. but nothing came up.

Realizing that he was now free to roam the earth to a new land where no one recognized him, he smiled. He will start anew, and when the time is right, he'll return home.

---

A/N: I realize that its a little short, but its more or less like a prologue. xD Anticipate more people! And yes, I am working on updating 'Scream Your Heart Out'! And I will eventually submit an InoSaku story. xD Review please.


End file.
